


even more than to walk

by Hiirah



Series: because I love you [11]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirah/pseuds/Hiirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong wants something even more than to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even more than to walk

“You’re doing a good job Jiyong-ssi.”

 

Yoona watches from the corner as the therapist helps Jiyong with his weekly exercises, making him stretch his legs outwards and bending them by the knees. The therapist – Miss Tiffany – applies pressure on Jiyong’s thighs as she helps to push the legs inwards again. Jiyong grunts a bit but follows the instructions diligently.

 

“You’re here Yoona-ssi.”

 

Yoona turns around and see Seohyun, the head nurse walking towards here with a clipboard in one hand and a soft smile on her face. Seohyun is the epitome of beauty and sometimes Yoona’s not quite sure why she’s working as a nurse when she could have pursued so much more.

 

“As usual.” Yoona replies back, a tinge of sadness tugging at her voice.

 

This has been her life for the past 1 month, this is routine – checking on Jiyong every day, making sure he’s recovering – then going back home after her work. She’s lucky her job allows her to have flexible working hours – perks of being the CEO’s daughter of Im Corporation – hence she spends most of her days with Jiyong, right by his side.

 

“He’s doing good Yoona-ssi.” Yoona turns to see the smile on Seohyun’s face. “Don’t worry so much okay?” Seohyun holds her arm softly before giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Yoona breathes in air to calm herself down. She feels tears threatening to fall down as she looks back at Jiyong – half paralyzed in a wheelchair – and gives Seohyun a side smile to reassure her that she’s fine.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Yoona smiles back softly then turns her head to look down. “I just wish I can give him more than this, you know? Jiyong doesn’t want anything but to walk again.” She looks up at Jiyong and notice him trying to walk with the aid of Miss Tiffany, edging one step at a time.

 

 _Too rough_ Yoona thinks. Jiyong is a dancer – or used to be – and his movements were like water, moving ever so gracefully for the rhythm he set for himself that nobody else can interpret and now he’s anything but, with hard shuffling and rough leg movement as he holds on to the nurse.

 

Yoona tries not to think too much about it because she doesn’t want Jiyong to think he’s anything less than perfect like the person he is, but when she goes home and plops down on her bed with her iPad in hand, she sees the old videos he used to send of him dancing with livid rhythm and movement and Yoona falls asleep feeling small and hopeless because she misses the elegance Jiyong used to have.

 

“Well don’t worry too much about it okay, he’s getting better and that’s all that matters.” Seohyun rubs soothingly circles on Yoona’s arms before continuing her medical duties. Yoona watches her go with a grateful smile on her lips.

 

“Yoong!” The shouting of her name jars Yoona out of her tranquillity and she turns around and sees Jiyong approaching her with crutches in both hand. She raises her eyebrow and walk towards Jiyong.

 

“What happened to the wheelchairs?” Yoona asks, eyebrows raised.

 

“Fany told me to practice using crutches at least 1 hour day to get my knee ligament flexible again.” Jiyong replies back. “They’ll send my wheelchair to my room later.”  
  


“Oh okay. And how are you feeling Ji?” Yoona asks again while walking with Jiyong to his room.

 

“Better. A lot better.” Jiyong beams happily. “I don’t feel quite hopeless now like I was a month ago.” Jiyong says and there’s a tinge of happiness floating with his words that makes Yoona feel light.

 

“Well that’s good news. The guys were eager to hear about your progress today but I guess you can talk to them yourselves later.” Yoona says, stopping in front of Jiyong’s hospital room and opening the door for him.

 

“The guys are coming here?” Jiyong asks, a smile tugging at his lips. “Aw man, I miss them so much.” Jiyong says as he enters his room, heading straight towards the couches.

 

“Yeah, they miss you too. They’ve been calling me every day from the States since you’ve been admitted to the hospital.” Yoona replies back, closing the door and plopping herself beside Jiyong.

 

Silence drift inside the room as Jiyong strokes Yoona’s soft messy hair while Yoona snuggles closer to the feeling of home.

 

If someone were to walk in on them, they would without a doubt assume that the two were lovers. But they aren’t, neither are they are. They’re somewhere in between, with them being friends since they were toddlers, then growing up together with feelings around each other. It’s hard to define what they have, even Jiyong and Yoona have trouble describing it, but it’s clear as day that they are each other’s and only belong to each other.

 

“Hey Yoong.” Jiyong softly nudges Yoona’s head, not wanting to disturb the beauty. “Let’s go to the garden outside yeah?”

 

Yoona frowns and looks up to Jiyong. “Right now?”

 

“Yes, right now Yoong.” Jiyong replies rolling his eyes. “C’mon, the weather is nice, let’s go please~” Jiyong whines with a pout, knowing fully well that Yoona’s a sucker when it comes to his pout.

 

“Ugh.” Yoona slowly gets up from her human bed – that is Jiyong – and stands up while rubbing her eyes with her palm. “I hate when you act whiny.” Yoona pouts and walks towards the wheelchair bringing it towards Jiyong.

 

 

 

 

 

Once they reach the garden located on the 5th floor of the hospital, Yoona pushes the wheelchair to a nearby bench so that she can sit down. True to Jiyong, the weather was nice that day, the sun shining lazily behind the moving white clouds as the birds played with each other.

 

Yoona looks around the garden and notice here was nobody at the garden, aside from Jiyong and Yoona since most of the patient prefers to stay indoors which was a pity since everybody needs a little sunshine on their faces sometimes. Yoona’s eyes lands on Jiyong, noticing his bangs dancing to the soft breeze while he hums a soft tune. Yoona’s stare softens as she traces Jiyong’s features with her eyes. Jiyong is such a beautiful person, inside and out and at times like this Yoona questions the fairness in life because Jiyong deserves so much more than this.

 

“You’re pitying again.”

 

Yoona shifts back her eyes to stare at Jiyong who was staring straight ahead.

 

“What?” Yoona whispers softly.

 

Jiyong sighs and turns his head to face Yoona. “You’re in your pity party again Yoong. I told you to stop it.” Jiyong frowns.

 

Yoona looks down guiltily. “Sorry.”

 

Jiyong’s gaze softens. “Hey. It’s not your fault alright, don’t punish yourself.”

 

“Neither is it yours but you’re the one being punished.” Yoona mumbles back, a frown playing on her features.

 

“I take it that God is preparing something big for me.” Jiyong smiles, looking up towards the sky before looking back towards Yoona. “So stop it alright? I’m still here, I’m still alive Yoong.”

 

Yoona gives a defeated smile before glancing towards the sky. “Yeah I know.” Yoona looks back down. “It’s just that…I want to be able to fulfil your wishes. You want nothing more than to walk again and I want to be able to give you that, but I can’t.” Yoona croaks out, a tear threatening to fall.

 

Jiyong grabs Yoona’s chin softly giving her a fond smile. “Silly Yoong, don’t you know there’s something I want more than to walk again?”

 

And before Yoona could even question what he meant, Jiyong pulls her into a kiss – one that’s passionate and burning – and Yoona finally realizes what he meant.

 

What Jiyong wanted - even more than to walk - was to be kissed, so Yoona does just that, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck with the intention of never letting go but it’s not like Jiyong would even allow her to.


End file.
